


Finality

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [482]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: final





	Finality

Thunderbird Five, on average, saw sixteen sunrises a day.

As this was probably going to be their last, John was glad it was such a spectacular one.  

The fingers of the new dawn stabbed over the horizon, the lack of atmosphere creating such a sharp delineation between day and night.  Below them, the world turned, safe and secure in the new day.

John was drifting, caught in a limbo between here and not here, as the last of his oxygen seeped out through the crack in his helmet.  

He was anything but secure.  Five’s systems were ripped open, the gaping wound in his home pulsing and sparking as she convulsed in her death throes.

John wanted to reach out to her, feel one last moment of reassurance, of  _home_ , but his arms didn’t want to seem to cooperate.  His hand seemed a long way away now.

The inertia of his motion rolled him slightly, turning him towards the curvature of the earth, the illusion of sunrise.

It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

He wished he could stick around to see it.


End file.
